Amon
- Amon Amon znany też jako Upadła Istota to starożytny, upadły Xel'Naga. Jest głównym antagonistą w StarCraft II. Moc do pokonania go posiada jedynie Kerrigan napełniona przekazaną jej mocą od Ourosa, ostatniego Xel'Naga. Zeratul odkrył jego istnienie dzięki duchowi Tassadara (w rzeczywistości awatar, jakim posłużył się Ouros), który dowiedział się, po co wódz zergów stworzył Królową Ostrzy. Ouros po zabiciu dr Naruda/Samira Durana wyjaśnia, że pokonać Amona może jedynie drugi Xel'Naga. Według Samira Durana, który też się okazał typem upadłego Xel'Naga, to on stworzył cerebratów i Nadświadomość. W polskiej wersji językowej głosu podkłada mu Piotr Bąk. Przed Wojną Ostateczną Prawdziwy pan Durana Pierwsza wzmianka jest o nim w czasie akcji zwiadowczej mrocznego prałata na mrocznym księżycu. Duran tłumaczy powstanie hybryd i wspomina o nim pierwszy raz. Nazywa go "prastarą, wielką potęgą". Protoss myśli, że chodzi o Kerrigan, lecz szpieg Królowej Ostrzy mówi o niej, jako o młodej osobie. Wówczas nie było wiadome, czy "Potęga" to rzeczywiście Amon, lecz czas miał pokazać jego straszliwe oblicze. Armageddon thumb|left|250px|Początkowy widok Mrocznego Głosu W minikampanii Zeratula, Amon wysyła Maara, hybrydę na Zhakul, by przejąć kontrolę nad protoskimi sukcesorami. Zeratul zabija ją jednak, a Upadła Istota pojawia się w StarCrafcie pierwszy raz. Na Aiur Tassadar przedstawia możliwy koniec świata, który ujrzała Nadświadomość, jeśli Królowa Ostrzy zginie. Raynor widząc to, zrozumiał - musi chronić Sarę za wszelką cenę. Widać że wtedy posiada on wygląd hybrydy, w której istnieje jakiś rodzaj protoskiego pancerze, ma też zergowe elementy ciała. Stacja Skygeirr i powrót thumb|298px|Powrót UpadłegoPo odkryciu pierwotnych zergów na Zerus, Kerrigan ponownie staje się Królową Ostrzy, tym razem z pełną wolą. W wyniku uruchomienia artefaktu na Char przed jej ucieczką i detronizacji Arcturusa Mengska, Amon powraca. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Amon przybywa w Legacy of the Void, jako główny antagonista. Mając pod swymi rozkazami hybrydy, Gwardię Moebiusa, wypaczonych Khalaitów, Tal'Darimów oraz część Roju Zergów atakuje Sektor Koprulu. Przeciwko niemu stają Artanis, Raynor i Kerrigan, wspierani przez swych sojuszników. Objawienie na Atriasie Na początku Amon objawił się na jednej z niestabilnych planet Tal'Darimów, zwanej Atrias Wielkiemu Wodzowi mrocznych protosów - Ma'lashowi. W świątyni Erris rozkazał mu przygotować wiernych na świętą wojnę, która miała się rozpocząć atakiem na Koprulu. Jednak na miejsce przybył Mroczny Prałat i wygnaniec Zeratul oraz pretorka Talis. Obydwoje pokonali obronę i dotarli do miejsca objawienia, gdzie tam ukazał się mu po raz kolejny Tassadar. Wypowiedział zdanie Ogniwo przyniesie Wam zbawienie, po czym wkrótce z miejsca zaczęła wychodzić dosłownie Otchłań. Zeratul zdołał uciec, ale Talis i jej siły nie miały tyle szczęścia - oddali życie by dać mu czas na ucieczkę. Wypaczenie Khali Atak na Korhal i Shakuras Wydarzenia na Glacius Ulnar Utrata wojsk Ogniwo i Klęska na Aiurze Śmierć ostateczna thumb|274px|Ostatnie chwile AmonaOstatecznie Amon ginie zabity przez Kerrigan, która była pod postacią Xel'Naga, dzięki połączeniu jej esencji z tą od Ourosa. Z końcowego filmiku ostatniej części trylogii Sarah okazuje się żyć i razem z Raynorem są ostatni raz widziani w barze. Słuch o nich ginie, a pozostaje jedynie odznaka. Ciekawostki *Jego wygląd wzorowany jest na Sauronie. *Amon to imię męskie, ale też nazwa markiza piekieł siódmego stopnia oraz egipskiego boga płodności. *Jest to pierwszy znany w historii całego StarCrafta Xel'Naga. *Jest wzorowany na mitycznym bóstwie Cthulhu. *Głosu Amonowi użyczył Rick Wasserman, który użyczył go również Imperiusowi - postaci z Diablo III - oraz Sargerasowi - jednemu z głównych antagonistów w World of Warcraft. : en: Amon Kategoria:Postacie z Wings of Liberty Kategoria:Postacie z Legacy of the Void Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Wojska Amona Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Xel'Naga